Many fully-automatic washing machines in the related art employ detergent automatic delivery devices, and various detergents such as a laundry agent, a softener and a sanitizer are used to wash the clothes.
Conventionally, storage boxes for containing different detergents are disposed in the washing machine, and a plurality of liquid pumping devices are provided for sucking different types of detergents respectively. For example, when the softener needs to be added, the softener in a softener storage box is delivered into a washing tub by means of a corresponding liquid pumping system to participate in the washing.
Since a plurality of liquid pumping devices are provided, each liquid pumping device has a separate pumping structure and a separate power unit, such that the cost of the washing machine is increased, the volume of the washing machine will also be increased, and the structure of the washing machine is more complex.